


I can't back down

by watchthesunrise



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Robin pining over Barney, Robin screaming at Patrice, idek, sort of, swarkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesunrise/pseuds/watchthesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin shows Barney her favorite place in the city, unintentionally showing Patrice as well. Set during "the Lobster Crawl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't back down

“Hey Lily!”

Lily looks up from her drink to see her best friend stroll into the bar, a basket in hand and a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Hi, Robin. What’s that?” Lily inquires, gesturing to the basket Robin was currently holding.

“It’s a picnic basket.” Robin responds, holding the basket up so Lily is able to see what’s inside.

“Why?” Lily questions, wondering why her best friend would bring a picnic basket into their favourite bar.

“Barney and I are having lunch on the roof of my workplace.” Robin explains with a grin.

“Is that lobster? Aren’t you allergic?” Lily asks.

“Yes, but it’s Barney’s favorite.”

Lily sighs. She knew why Robin was acting this way, why she was so desperate to spend time with Barney Stinson.

“Don’t tell me you’re still pining over Barney.” Lily groans.

“What? No I’m not! Can’t two friends have a picnic?” Robin quickly defends.

“In your favorite spot in the city? While you serve his favorite food, despite the fact that you can’t eat it, and grin like an idiot?” Lily questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. Lily, my plan will work. Once I-” Robin trails off, looking over Lily’s shoulder toward the door. Seeing who it is, she smiles and calls the man’s name.

“Barney!”

The man directs his gaze to where the two woman are standing. With a smile, he begins to walk towards them.

“Hey Lily.” Barney greets her, before turning his attention toward Robin. “Hi Robin. What’s in the basket?”

Robin giggles and twirls her hair flirtatiously, before responding. “It’s lobster sandwiches, your favorite.”

“Sweet. Where are we eating, again?”

“On the roof of the World Wide News building, my favorite spot in the city. It’s so beautiful up there, romantic even.” Robin says, batting her eyes in such a flirtatious manner Lily must resist the urge to groan.

Barney, however, does not seem to notice this. His grin doesn’t falter as he allows Robin to latch onto his arm and guide him out of the bar.

Lily rolls her eyes, before making her way toward her booth to sit with her husband.

 

**000**

 

Robin is still clutching Barney’s arm as they enter the World Wide News building.

She steers him toward the stair case, but before they reach it she hears a voice call her name. A very peppy, annoying voice at that. Patrice.

“Hi Robin! What are you doing?” Patrice rushes toward the duo, her questions exiting her mouth rapidly.

“It’s none of your business, Patrice!” Robin shouts. Unfortunately, as she is desperately attempting to get Patrice to leave, Barney seems to be attempting to get her to stay.

“Robin and I are going up to the roof.” The man explains.

Patrice gasps. “Wow! It must be so pretty up there!”

“That’s what Robin said. Hey, do you think anybody’s ever done it up there?” Barney asks with a smirk.

“How about we go up there and see.” Robin says with a wink.

“Can I come see the roof, Robin?” Patrice asks hopefully.

“God, Patrice-” Robin begins, but is cut off by Barney.

“Sure, why not?” He says. Robin huffs, but allows the other woman to trail after them.

“You know, I’ve never actually been up on the roof before. I’m glad I’m going with you two.” Patrice says happily.

“Nobody asked you, Patrice!” Robin snaps, effectively quieting the other woman.

The silence doesn’t last long, for as Robin unwraps the sandwiches Patrice announces she has cookies in her purse.

“Here, have some!” Patrice offers with a kind smile.

Robin and Barney each take a cookie, Robin doing so hesitantly. Taking a bite, Robin makes a noise of disgust.

“Nobody likes pecans, Patrice!” Robin tells the woman, eyeing her treat with a repulsed glare.

“Actually, I like pecans.” Barney says, chewing his desert.

“I mean, who doesn’t like pecans. They’re great! I love them! In fact, I would marry a pecan. Maybe even have sex with one. Pecans are just…great.” Robin quickly amends.

Barney shoots her a questioning look, but says nothing.

“I just meant, you can’t have cookies before sandwiches.” Robin explains, before turning to Barney. With an exasperated look, she mouths “Patrice.”

“Yeah. So are we having the sandwiches now, then? I brought my new product when I heard we were having a picnic.” Barney says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a bib.

“It’s a bro bib!” Barney excitedly explains. Said bib matching his outfit perfectly, effectively blending in.

“Wow, Barney, that’s so cool.” Patrice says, her voice full of admiration.

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Patrice!” Robin shouts, before turning toward the man. She reaches toward the bib currently resting on his chest, and strokes it.

“Wow Barney, this bib is so great.” Robin says, attempting to convey enough of a flirtatious tone to her voice.

“Isn’t it? The bro bibs are going to be a hit!”

 

**000**

 

As Robin ate her sandwich, she started to feel a bit sick. Realizing what was happening, she wondered what she should do. Glancing at Barney, she saw how much he was enjoying the sandwich and decided to keep quiet.

However, Patrice seemed to have other plans.

“Oh my god, Robin! Are you okay?” Patrice shrieks with a concerned look. Barney turns to see what the woman is talking about, and gasps.

“I’m fine.” Robin assures them.

“Uh, no offence Robin, but you don’t look fine.” Barney says, his eyes wide. Beside him, Patrice nods in agreement before rushing toward Robin and grabbing her arm.

“Let go of me, Patrice! I said I’m fine! Really, I just-” Robin is cut off with a sudden loss of breath. Struggling to breathe, she chokes out a single word.

“Hospital!”

 

**000**

 

Robin sits on a hospital bed, mentally cursing herself. How had she managed to screw up the night this badly? Barney had most likely left, her chances with him slipping through her fingers. She sighs, wishing she had never brought those damn sandwiches. Or at least been smart enough not to eat some. Barney had offered her one, and she had decided it would be rude to decline. Looking back, it wouldn’t have been rude as much as logical.

She looks up when she hears someone enter, assuming it must be the doctor returning to finish her lecture. In fairness, that very same doctor had been the one to tell Robin she was allergic to lobster in the first place. However, she soon realizes it is not the doctor, but Barney.

 

“Hey.” He says as he makes his way over to her.

“Hey.” She responds.

“Why didn’t you mention you were allergic to lobster?” Barney questions with a slight tilt of his head.

Robin looks down at her hands, and shrugs. “I ruined tonight, huh?” She says.

“Nah, I had fun tonight.” He tells her with a smile.

“Even with the whole allergic reaction thing?” Robin inquires, lifting her gaze to meet his.

“Definitely. The ambulance ride was awesome. A doctor even complimented my bro bib.” He says, and she’s not certain if he’s joking or not, but she laughs anyway.

“What did you think of the roof?” She asks.

“It was amazing. I can see why you like it so much. And you’re right, it’s beautiful,” he pauses, before saying, “romantic, even.”

The two smile at each other, and Robin thinks maybe, just maybe, she still has a shot.

Suddenly, the door slams open and a worried Patrice rushes in.

“Robin! Are you okay?”

“Dammit Patrice, can’t you see we’re having a conservation?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Barney and Robin so much, they are my OTP of the show! I loved Robin pining over Barney, and acting totally crazy during "the Lobster Crawl." Also, I loved the proposal episode. I was wondering under what circumstances Robin showed Patrice the roof, considering Robin can’t get through one conversation without screaming at her. So, this happened. I hoped it turned out okay!


End file.
